Aerosols are useful in a wide variety of applications. For example, it is often desirable to treat respiratory ailments with, or deliver drugs by means of, aerosol sprays of finely divided particles of liquid and/or solid, e.g., powder, medicaments, etc., which are inhaled into a patient's lungs. Aerosols are also used for purposes such as providing desired scents to rooms, distributing insecticides and delivering paint and lubricant.
Commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,743,251 and 6,234,167, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, disclose aerosol generators, along with certain principles of operation and materials used in an aerosol generator, as well as methods of producing an aerosol, and an aerosol.